


For Tomorrow and Yesterday

by WondrousWendy, Zath



Series: An Archive of Longing [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Collars, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Raventrust Week 2020, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousWendy/pseuds/WondrousWendy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zath/pseuds/Zath
Summary: In the wake of reuniting with Medivh, Khadgar thinks back to the time Medivh presented him with the iconic leather collar he treasures.
Relationships: Khadgar/Medivh (Warcraft)
Series: An Archive of Longing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412419
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	For Tomorrow and Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy all! Thanks for tuning in to this fic. This piece continues shortly after the end of _To The Victor Go the Spoils_. We would recommend reading that piece to have some context to what's going on in this piece, but it's not absolutely necessary. This fic also was meant to be published for Raventrust Week 2020, and it follows the prompts "Collar" and "Quiet Night."

Even after spending a month home again in Karazhan with a flesh and blood Medivh, Khadgar can hardly believe that this is all still real. In such a short time, Khadgar’s health and spirits have improved drastically. It’s as if the many years of loneliness had never existed, gone in a blink of an eye. For there, lying beside him on his back, is the master of the tower himself, who sleeps peacefully after a long day of study in the library and love-making in the evening. 

Every night he lies awake watching Medivh rest, captivated by the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the handsomeness of his features. In all the years Khadgar has known him, he’s never seen Medivh look so at peace with the world, with fewer burdens at long last. 

Khadgar isn’t used to the degree to which Karazhan is quieter than any of the places he has slept over the last few years. In Stormwind and Dalaran, Khadgar could always hear the bustle of the city below his room. In either of the two versions of Draenor, Khadgar could never rest easy, always on alert, in case something tried to attack him and his allies. Perhaps the only time he ever managed to enjoy peaceful rest was in Shattrath, the city of lights, likely in thanks to the Naaru guarding the city and her weary refugees.

Karazhan is so different from any place else, largely in part to the veins of arcanic leylines embedded beneath Azeroth’s crust under the tower. There have always been disturbances, night and day, sometimes following the moods of Karazhan’s tenants. Yet, as of the past month, the tower has not endured any strange anomalies. No portals to alternate worlds or universes, no inanimate objects coming to life, and thankfully no embiggening of the tower’s rodents (Khadgar will never forget when that happened in his youth). 

Yet, it seems that Khadgar was too quick to praise Karazhan for her stillness streak. Out of the corner of his eye, Khadgar catches an eerie blue glow and moving shadows. He turns his head, praying it isn’t ghostly residents coming to bother them in bed, but instead Khadgar sees that this is an altogether different anomaly of Karazhan: the replaying of scenes from the past, present, or future. 

Before his eyes, Khadgar sees two ghostly figures by Medivh’s boudoir and he knows this scene well. He raises a hand to his neck, where the leather collar he cherishes always rests, secure. Silently, the scene plays out just as Khadgar always remembers it—the night of the Winter’s Veil Ball in Stormwind, where Medivh introduced Khadgar as his apprentice publically to King Llane and his nobles. The collar was a magical gift, imbued with the power to alert Medivh if Khadgar was ever in danger, should they be separated. And yet, it was so much more than that to Khadgar, to Medivh... It was a gift that showed Khadgar belonged to Medivh. Perhaps not in the ways Khadgar wished to be possessed by Medivh at the time (Khadgar knows now that Medivh could never truly air his feelings for him aloud). Yet, at the time, so wide eyed and hopeful in his youth, Khadgar couldn’t help but want so unabashedly, so unaware of the demon Medivh endured. 

Khadgar lets the memories wash over him, his heart suddenly filled with longing as he watches the dance of the two apparitions, both so in love with the other, so hopeless, doomed from the start, and for all they knew, never to be. 

**x X x**

“One last thing.” 

Khadgar looks into the mirror’s reflection and sees Medivh slowly walking over to him, carrying the wrapped ‘something’ behind his back. Medivh wears a mysterious grin upon his face, and his rich green eyes stare intensely at him through the mirror. Behind him, Medivh settles and grazes his fingers through Khadgar’s dark hair, drawing a soft sigh from him. He can’t help but turn to putty at even the slightest touch.

“Tonight, many eyes will be on you. Being the apprentice of Azeroth’s Guardian and a new member of King Wrynn’s circle will certainly draw attention to you. You’re no longer just a simple student of Dalaran—you’re _my_ apprentice. That fact carries weight. Many will try to offer you delights in exchange for my secrets.” 

Khadgar can already guess what it will be like being hounded by nobles all too eager to try to manipulate him for their own gain. He will never betray Medivh. He promised so many months ago that Karazhan was his home and he would do everything in his power to protect her and her inhabitants. 

“You know I would never do anything to break the trust you’ve placed in me, right?” 

“Of course. I truly believe that, Khadgar.” Medivh smooths a wild strand of hair atop Khadgar’s head. “That is why I wanted you to have something special from me. A reward for how good you’ve been.” 

Medivh reveals the present and hands it to Khadgar. 

“Medivh,” Khadgar smiles nervously, “you didn’t have to get me anything, really...” 

“Consider it an early Winter’s Veil gift.” Medivh chuckles. “Please, open it.” 

Khadgar doesn’t hesitate a moment further. He tears into the bright blue packaging until its contents are revealed. Laying in his lap, Khadgar finds a brown leather collar with a silver buckle. When his fingers touch the material, Khadgar can feel the hum of arcane energy beneath the pads of his fingers. 

“I... I don’t know what to say...” 

He may be rendered speechless, but Khadgar can’t hide how he feels. The looking glass reveals everything Medivh needs to know. Khadgar has turned beet red, with his blue eyes wide and shocked. His lips remain parted in a silent gasp. 

“What do you think of it?” 

Khadgar doesn’t dare voice what he thinks of it. He could never admit what he hopes a gift like this means. You put collars on pets, on things you claim possession of, of things you intend to hold onto. Khadgar’s heart races in his chest at frightening speeds, and he’s never felt this flustered before. What he would give to be considered this special to someone like Medivh. 

“I... I lo—I mean, I like it. I’ve never had anything quite like it.” 

“Shall I help you put it on, then?” 

_Light help me._

“O-Of course, sir.” 

Medivh smirks. His green eyes seem to glow brighter. He doesn’t reach down and take the gift; instead, he waits for Khadgar to present him the collar, as if it’s a final gesture of his consent. 

When their fingers touch, if briefly, Khadgar swears he can feel a spark pass between them. He certainly feels like he could cast with overwhelming power in this moment in time. He’s never felt this charged before. 

As Medivh clasps the collar around his neck, Khadgar doesn’t dare breathe, lest the spell be broken. His hands clench against his thighs, knuckles white from strain. He tries not to move a muscle, so fixated upon the faintest of Medivh’s touches across his sensitive neck. 

“There,” Medivh murmurs once the collar is in place. 

Not too tight, not too loose. It’s a presence Khadgar will always feel, and in a way, it’s comforting. 

“I think it suits you, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Khadgar stares at himself in the mirror. He raises a shaky hand to his neck to let his fingers brush carefully over the leather and the cold steel of the buckle. He’s never considered himself particularly attractive, but somehow the collar inspires a new level of self-confidence he’s never truly known. 

“Yes,” Khadgar whispers, breathless. He blinks, and his reflection smiles. His entire body seems to vibrate with sensation. He turns partially and meets Medivh’s gaze head on. “Yes, I think it does suit me well, Master Medivh.” 

Medivh only lets a flash of shock wash over him. Was this a test? Did Khadgar think he wouldn’t rise to the occasion? Certainly Medivh couldn’t underestimate him this much, not with the power he’s bestowed upon him. 

“Well,” Medivh says with a small uptick in his smile. He conjures a portal to Stormwind with ease. The glittering lights of Stormwind’s keep flicker through the hovering image. Medivh offers his hand. “If you’re ready, I believe we have a ball to attend.” 

Khadgar takes Medivh’s hand and lets him guide them. He has always trusted Medivh. When he looks into those green eyes, his heart leaps with hope renewed. He hopes it isn’t a trick of the light or his fantasies running wild. He hopes it isn’t a dream, and he well and truly hopes he hasn’t died and ascended to the warm embrace of the Light. He prays, desperately, that what he sees in Medivh is true—that maybe, just maybe, his affections for Medivh are indeed requited. 

**x X x**

“You know, I can’t believe you let me put this on you at the time, let alone that you’re still wearing this old thing.” 

Khadgar feels Medivh’s gentle fingers run along the leather collar on his neck, which has always been rather sensitive. He jumps in surprise, startled by his lover being awake suddenly. 

“How could I ever get rid of one of my most treasured possessions?” Khadgar whispers, his voice suddenly thick with emotion. “You have no idea how much this gift meant to me at the time.” 

Khadgar hears a soft sigh behind him, and then he feels kisses pressed into his skin where fingers were moments before. 

“Imagine how I felt when you let me put it on you.” The kisses at his neck grow more insistent, rise to his ear, and Medivh murmurs, “If I had my way that night as I intended, I would have brought you back to my tower and shown you once and for all how much I wanted you sprawled out before me, writhing because of my touch, begging me to give you what you most desired. Wrapped around my fingers,” Medivh lowers his hands to Khadgar’s chest where he plays with his stiff nipples, “so willing to be commanded and explored, so eager to be my good little pet.” 

Khadgar gasps aloud and leans back into Medivh, his head spinning with paradoxical grief over what could have been and raging desire for what can be now in the present. 

“I would have given anything to be yours that night.” 

“And what about now? You’ve found your way into my bed, caught at last in my grasp. What will you give me now, I wonder?”

Khadgar whimpers, his head lolling back against Medivh’s shoulder as Medivh takes Khadgar in hand and starts to stroke his half-hard cock to life. 

“Anything,” Khadgar sighs breathlessly. 

Medivh chuckles. “ _Anything?_ ” He drawls out. 

Khadgar thrusts his hips upward, so eager to mindlessly rut against Medivh. Yet, he is only allowed one mere moment of control over his own pleasure before he feels a sharp tug on his collar. He moans in surprise and opens his eyes to see a thin thread of arcane magic connecting his old collar to Medivh’s fingers. 

A sweat breaks out on Khadgar’s body, which flushes red in the dim candlelight. 

“I ask again, anything?” 

Khadgar licks his dry lips and nods so quickly his head spins. Medivh doesn’t know he’s playing with fire. 

“Anything, master.” 

Medivh smirks wryly. “And here I thought we were going to partake in a little stargazing before the sun comes up.” 

“I do consider this a manner of star-gazing, so to speak, sir.” 

“Hah. You flatter me.” 

Medivh tugs again, and this time Khadgar expects the pull and gives himself over to his master’s control. Medivh lays back in bed, with Khadgar moving over him, straddling his thighs. 

“Perhaps you should show me what you would have done many years ago to catch my attention, apprentice.” 

Khadgar blushes. Is he truly so transparent? If only Medivh truly knew what he was willing to do so long ago. Now, instead of being spry and young and flexible, he’s older, weathered, with joints that ache. His body has certainly endured years of mileage, with wear and tear from fighting demons all his adult life, and he worries that Medivh may not appreciate what he sees—

“You seem to forget that the collar picks up on your emotions, Khadgar, and I’ll have you know I’m not nearly as shallow as you would believe. It seems I need to remind you over and over how much I love you and admire your body as much as your mind. Nothing has changed except for the fact I can properly enjoy you now as I’ve always wanted.” Medivh props his head up with his arm and playfully tugs on the leash. “I certainly hope you don’t intend to keep me waiting.” 

Khadgar digs his fingers into his thighs as he stares down at Medivh in awe. Medivh is right—they’re lucky to have this chance again after all this time. Now, the future holds whatever they set their minds to. And… And Khadgar, in this moment, well and truly wants to serve his master in any way he can. 

With a sudden burst of confidence, Khadgar reaches out with his hand and levitates the vial of lubricant off of the small bedside table over to the bed. He pops the cork and drains some of its contents onto Medivh’s cock which rests against his stomach. He tries to keep his cool, to not act like some kind of wanton mess, but the lingering gaze wandering across his body sets his blood on fire. 

They’ve slept together countless times since their long overdue love confession nearly a month ago, but this experience still feels surreal to Khadgar. If they aren’t studying in the library for a solution to help Azeroth herself heal, they’re practically fucking non-stop. Khadgar blushes in embarrassment, but he can’t help how much he needs this, so hungry to be filled and impaled by Medivh, to perform for his master like he has shown off countless times before in the past. 

Khadgar pours the remaining contents of the vial onto his fingers and reaches around to work himself open again, this time with significant ease. He’s still so sensitive from their earlier romp in Medivh’s bed. He stares at Medivh head on, watching as he gazes up at him, drinking in the sight of his master pacing beneath him, so eager to thrust up into him once and for all. 

Once he feels ready, he takes Medivh in hand and slowly eases himself down until he’s seated atop him. Khadgar loves the sensation of being stretched, filled, speared open, exposed for Medivh to see. 

“It never ceases to amaze me how good it feels to be inside you.” 

Light help him, Khadgar can’t handle praise right now. He lifts his hips up and down, letting Medivh stroke deep, and his eyes roll into the back of his head from pleasure. 

“I’m of two minds, dear apprentice regarding what should be done with you,” Medivh ponders, reaching out to stroke Khadgar as his apprentice moves up and down slowly. “Should I lay back and watch you fuck yourself senseless, or should I take charge myself until you’re a proper mess.” 

Khadgar feels each and every word like a burn across his skin. He licks his dry lips, stares down at Medivh through half-lidded eyes, and he feels no conflict over the question himself. The mere thought of Medivh pushing him to his limits makes him shiver with delight. This is how he has always imagined it over the years, completely held at the behest of Medivh’s whims. 

“I’m yours to command, master,” Khadgar says with a playful wink. 

“You play with fire, Young Trust.” 

“Well, you know me. Always eager to get into trouble.”

Medivh snorts and quickly smacks one of Khadgar’s cheeks. “You’re lucky I don’t pull you right off and bend you over my knee for your cheekiness.” 

“Perhaps you should.” 

Medivh lets out a soft ‘tsk’ noise. He digs his fingers into Khadgar’s soft skin and then spanks him again. The lingering sting makes Khadgar’s toes curl. 

“I guess you could say I’m rather spankful you haven’t done that yet,” Khadgar admits with a laugh. 

Medivh’s eyes widen suddenly in absolute shock. He narrows his brows and shakes his head in play-disapproval. 

“Make another pun like that and I’ll gag you.” 

“I do like being pun-ished.” 

Medivh rolls his eyes dramatically. “Absolutely the lowest hanging fruit.” 

With a huff, Medivh repositions Khadgar onto his back, momentarily leaving Khadgar empty. He then spreads Khadgar open wide, holding his legs up by his thighs. 

“We’ll see how mouthy you are after I’m through with you.” Medivh pauses, and then he adds with a smirk, “Put your wrists together.” 

Khadgar does as he’s told, his patience being put to the test. He wants nothing more than to start rutting against Medivh without abandon, anything to create some friction between them, but he’s the one who requested for Medivh to take charge. With his wrists pressed together before him, Medivh conjures another band of arcane energy to bind them in place. 

“Put your arms around my neck,” Medivh orders. 

Khadgar eagerly does as he’s told, for where else would he rather be? Pinned between the bed and his master, fulfilling an unspoken promise given to him many years ago the night of the ball. 

Then, at last, Medivh pushes into him once more, drawing a soft moan of relief from him. Khadgar closes his eyes and surrenders himself to Medivh’s relentless pace, letting the sound of their bodies slapping together mingle with his breathy pleas for more. It feels as though Medivh is everywhere at once—between his thighs, at his neck, teeth nipping at the area around his collar, hands braced at the backs of his knees. 

This isn’t the soft, gentle, explorative manner of love-making they have enjoyed countless times over the course of a single month. Instead, this feels like a sudden forbidden interlude between a studious master and his insatiable apprentice, a detour from their magical studies to practice something different. Khadgar was so ready and willing, so eager to answer his master’s beckon and call like some kind of pet. Their movements are frantic and rough, with Khadgar digging his hands into whatever he can find purchase in, whether Medivh’s hair or with his nails between Medivh’s shoulder blades. They race together towards their finish, with Khadgar only submitting once Medivh gives him permission. 

Afterward, spent and exhausted, they lay beside one another with early morning light flickering through the dark curtains covering Medivh’s balcony. Medivh has since released him from his bonds, and he rests on his side, staring down at Khadgar, who looks like he was mauled by some kind of vampire. Littered around his neck and chest are the blooming bruises of love bites. Khadgar pays it no mind; there’s no one to feel ashamed in front of, not really. Moroes, Light bless the poor man, has seen so much in his undeath. 

Perhaps their ghostly reminder played some part in the nature of their coupling this time—sometimes it feels like their time together is so liminal, for beyond the bedroom and the library, Azeroth remains in crisis after all. 

“I was thinking perhaps you should retrieve some of this Azerite you’ve mentioned. We could study it further to understand its true nature more thoroughly.” 

“Feeling energized after that, hmm?” Khadgar says with a weak groan. “I can barely form coherent thoughts and you’re already planning ahead.” 

“I can’t help it if you are a perfect muse.” 

Khadgar smiles half-heartedly, but when he rolls onto his side to face Medivh, it falters slightly. 

“You really think I should?” 

“Believe me, Khadgar, I would rather you stay forever in our ivory tower and forget the problems beyond Karazhan’s grounds,” Medivh says with a sigh, “but we both know doing such would betray our duty.” 

“I just… I just don’t know if I’m ready to face everything out there. I’ve stopped receiving letters from Jaina, and while I’m troubled by her silence, I don’t want to find out that she’s…” 

“If she was Antonidas’s student then you have nothing to worry about.” 

“If I do leave, I’ll send word ahead to Kalec to let him know of my expedition. Perhaps we can travel together—last he mentioned he was investigating something going on in the Twilight Highlands with Alexstrasza.” 

“You know I would do anything to be able to be with you, right?” 

“I haven’t given up hope regarding that. There are still areas of research we haven’t gone over. There’s still the possibility of creating some kind of magical familiar…” 

“I’ll continue research while you’re gone.” 

Khadgar rolls onto his back again and runs a hand down his face. “So I’m really going to do this then?” 

“If you feel you are ready, but it would be remiss of me as your teacher to coddle you for too long.” 

“And what about as my beloved?” 

Medivh pauses for several moments, and then, with no room for doubt, he confesses, “Khadgar if it wasn’t for your moral compass I would say to fel with Azeroth and never let you return to them.” 

Khadgar’s heart clenches in his chest. He believes every word. He reaches out and takes hold of Medivh’s hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of his fingers. 

“You know I’ll return to you.” 

“Of course, you are my trust after all.” 

“Yes, I am, but more importantly, remember this.” Khadgar places Medivh’s hand over the silver buckle of his collar. “Since you gave it to me I’ve never taken it off. I was afraid that if I removed it, the magical enchantment you imbued would wear off suddenly. You can guess how many demons have tried to cut my head off and have nearly sliced the leather in two, and I’ve fought off every one of them. I’ve had people give me strange looks over the years, but all throughout them I’ve worn this proudly. I admit I have even built my aesthetic tastes around it. This collar is quite honestly my most prized possession outside of Atiesh and my journal.” 

“This collar was meant to symbolize everything I wanted to tell you at the time but had been unable to admit aloud. You deserved to hear it all then as you do now, but it fills me with great happiness to know that you understood its significance.” 

Medivh smiles, and even now, the sight makes Khadgar’s heart burst into rays of sunlight. 

“I love you, Medivh, and nothing will keep me from you.” 

“Aye, I know.” Medivh pulls Khadgar into the shelter of his arms and rests his chin atop his head. “But for now, you’re mine and mine alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed the story so far, please leave a comment! Every hit, kudos, bookmark, and comment means the world to us. Thank you for your support. 
> 
> For updates on future fics, you can check out our twitters: [@W0ndrousWendy](https://twitter.com/W0ndrousWendy) and [ RangerZath!](https://twitter.com/rangerzath)


End file.
